


Soothing Sounds

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a meme on LJ that said - Give me the names of two characters and I will tell you why character A loves character B. I might answer with a drabble, a quick bit of meta, or a list, just to make things that tiny bit more OMGSOEXCITING!. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Sounds

Evan had always found himself attracted to the silent, strong women that didn't seem to like to talk a lot.

So the initial attraction that he felt to the attractive, blonde psychiatrist that served on Atlantis wasn't surprising to him. She was quiet, she was smart, and she truly enjoyed listening to people.

The fact that he found he couldn't get enough of hearing her voice took him a bit by surprise.

He would find himself walking down the corridors that lead to her office, running to the cafeteria for a quick bite at the times that she was more likely to be there, and hanging around after his work out in the gym in the hopes of running into her.

When he'd finally asked her to dinner it had seemed very natural, and he hadn't even realized that he was asking her out until he watched the light blush hit her cheeks. Before he could back pedal she had accepted and swirled out of the room, leaving Teyla staring at him with an odd expression on her face before she had laughed lightly and turned away.

He'd felt like an idiot after that. Not used to this off-kilter feeling since he'd come to Atlantis he tried to make everything perfect.

Dinner had been more of a picnic out on one of the lesser-used balconies.

And when he'd relaxed enough to just concentrate on the sound of her voice and hung on every word she said, he'd regained his confidence.

After he'd leaned over to kiss her, enjoying the way her eyes avoided his and the blush rose to her cheeks, he'd settled down to watch the stars and listen as she talked.

When he fell asleep, with his head in her lap and her fingers threading through his hair, he knew that she was everything he'd ever wanted.


End file.
